


Of Suspicious Witchers and Blacksmithing Bards

by TheRuski



Series: Of Geralt and Jaskier [7]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blacksmithing, M/M, Monster Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRuski/pseuds/TheRuski
Summary: Geralt murders some Forktails.Swords are repaired.And stars are watched.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Of Geralt and Jaskier [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596841
Comments: 25
Kudos: 166





	Of Suspicious Witchers and Blacksmithing Bards

**Author's Note:**

> I’m writing every one of these at like 4 am so please forgive any repetition in ideas or screw-ups in spelling
> 
> Things are getting done around Kaer Morhen.
> 
> This is my seventh Fan Fic, let's get hype!!!!!  
> Want to comment on something useful? Go ahead! I'll try and improve my writing.  
> I'm sure I have their character types a bit misconstrued but oh well.  
> Yes, I'm aware I probably type like Helen Keller, (Blind and Deaf).  
> Yes, I'm aware some of my contractions are not done properly.  
> Yes, I'm aware I use commas like it's tax refund season.

It had been a few weeks since Jaskier and Geralt had first arrived at Kaer Morhen. Snow had turned to green grasses and extremely clear skies. Sun always shone down on Kaer Morhen. The time since Jaskier's and Geralt's arrival had been rifle with issues involving adjusting to any sort of rhythm. Lambert and Jaskier would constantly bicker. Geralt would get constant headaches from Vesemir telling him he wasn’t being tough enough on Ciri. Yennefer was impatient in having time to teach ciri to try and use magic, which Ciri couldn’t quite grasp. And Eskel who generally had no qualms about any of the goings-on. Sure, he didn’t like Yennefer all that much but he got used to it rather quickly. 

Soon enough the small family that had formed at Kaer Morhen was on their feet and running with their situation. The day usually started off with Jaskier cooking something for the group to eat. It would then eventually transcend into Ciri being involved in some training by Yennefer or one of the Witchers. After Ciri had trained for a while with one of the parties, she would go off and train with the other for the remainder of the afternoon. During this time Jaskier usually sat in the main hall and practiced his lute playing or worked on new compositions. Sometimes Yennefer, Vesemir, or Eskel would stop by and listen in on what Jaskier was doing. They would say that the main hall was to be used by everyone, and that just because Jaskier was working there they would not shy away. Of course, the real reason they stayed in the room was to hear Jaskier play or watch him write lines for songs, sneaky buggers The Witchers and Yennefer were. Later in the day, Geralt would carve out time to try and teach Jaskier some more "practical life skills. Such as how to wield a blade, how to patch up smaller wounds, or what foods were safe to eat. Jaskier detested Geralt's implications he wasn’t able to do this on his own. Jaskier would go along with it anyways. Closer to the evening Jaskier would go off with Eskel to work on a secret project that only involved the two. That annoyed Geralt a-lot. At dinner time Everyone would convince in the great hall to see what Jaskier had made for dinner. Sometimes it was a simple dish, other times if the Witchers had a good enough stock, or Yennefer conjured something, Jaskier would make something Lavish for everyone. 

After dinner, most of the group would retire to their rooms. This gave Geralt his daily dose of pure unadulterated Jaskier. A time Geralt cherished. The pair would usually get into some sort of wrestling match or some other semi-erotic mischief. The pair still hadn't had a chance to do that one specific thing that they both wanted, but not by a lack of their trying, mostly constant interruptions. A specific interruption that usually tore them from each other, was Ciri's new streak of Nightmares. It was a tragic thing to witness. Ciri screaming bloody murder, the witchers failing to calm her down, and being forced to restrain her until she had run out of energy and passed out. Jaskier hated watching the poor girl suffer, but to the Witchers, it was the best way for her to deal with the nightmares. 

This was all an average day at Kaer Morhen and for the foreseeable future, it would not change. 

*********************** 

"You seem to be spending a lot of time with Eskel." Geralt said between bites of roasted ham. 

Everyone at Kaer Morhen was at the dining table in the main hall. Jaskier had roasted a ham late the night before and saved it for the morning. Yennefer and Ciri were happily discussing something, Lambert and Eskel were bumping heads over a technique they wanted to teach Ciri, and Vesemir was pouring over some texts he intended to use for Ciri's academic studies. This left Geralt and Jaskier sitting together talking. 

"Huh?" Jaskier looked up from some of his musical works. 

"You seem to be-" Geralt began again. 

"Oh, that? don't worry about it!' Jaskier waved dismissively at Geralt. 

Geralt raised an eyebrow and grunted. 

"Oh, don't be such a baby Geralt." 

Geralt rolled his eyes and took another bite of his ham. 

Geralt chewed his food for a minute watching Jaskier read his works. 

Geralt swallowed and spoke up again. 

"You're starting to smell like him." 

Jaskier looked up and smirked. 

"You and your scent nonsense. I'm already marked by you and have your crest on my outfit. What more do you want from me." 

Jaskier winked at Geralt. 

Geralt's ears burned with want, however rather than give in, Geralt just shrugged at Jaskier. 

"Exactly Geralt." 

At this point, Lambert tossed something at Geralt. 

"Hey Geralt, come with me. I need help sorting something out." 

Geralt looked at Jaskier working, grunted and shoved the rest of his ham into his mouth. 

Geralt followed Lambert from the table out of the hall and to the outside. 

"Trouble in paradise?" Yennefer quipped at Jaskier a minute or so later. 

Jaskier looked up, half nibbling on the end of his quill. 

"No? Is something wrong?" 

"He doesn’t seem very happy." Yennefer said to Jaskier. 

"He's fine, just having a tantrum about the project I’m working on with Eskel." 

Yennefer looked interested. 

"What project?" 

Jaskier stacked his parchment together and put a cork back on his ink. 

"Well, it's a secret. He will just have to see." 

"Oh, can you tell me?" Ciri piped up. 

"I think that might ruin the surprise..." Eskel chimed in. 

Jaskier looked at Eskel and smiled. 

Yennefer eyed both men suspiciously. 

"Come on Ciri, bring your food with you. We have other matters to attend to." 

Yennefer hurried Ciri up and out of her seat. The two girls went down the hall that head to the top of Kaer Morhen. 

This left Jaskier, Eskel, and Vesemir all sitting at the stable. Of course, Vesemir wouldn’t look up from his texts if Nilfgaurd had invaded. Jaskier finished his roasted ham and stacked it on top of Geralt's and Lambert's plates. Jaskier turned to Eskel. 

"So wanna keep working on it?" Jaskier looked around carefully. 

"Sure," Eskel responded. 

Jaskier cleaned up Eskel's plate two and the pair set off to another part of Kaer Morhen. 

*********************** 

Upon arriving at their destination, an outside viewer could see that it was a forge. Jaskier and Eskel were at a forge. It looked as if it had been used quite heavily in its existence. This was the case; however, it was more due to the fact Jaskier never cleaned up after himself. The secret project that was being worked on, was Jaskier was attempting (With Eskel's help) to fix Geralt's silver sword. The one that had bent in an explosion. Jaskier knew that Geralt would never expect the sword to be salvaged. Jaskier had felt bad Geralt had taken him to the seaside and gone out of his way to make Jaskier feel safe and loved, and Jaskier had nothing to give in return. Geralt would love this gift. 

"You remember what to do again right?" Eskel asked seriously. 

"OF COURSE!" Jaskier said unconvincingly. 

Jaskier had to re-heat the forge, keeping the coals blisteringly red, if not blindingly white. Then he had to insert Geralt's sword until it was red hot and malleable. Then Jaskier would have to take it out and hammer it flat. Eskel usually handled the hammering part as Jaskier was nowhere near strong enough. Once the angled bits had been flattened out the sword would be stuck in a bucket of cold water to flash cool it. This process would have taken a while if it had been one clean bend, as Geralt's sword was bent in multiple places and twisted, it had taken weeks. During this time Eskel and Jaskier had bonded in a sense. Eskel was amazed that a bard cared enough about the process of forging a sword. Or at least repairing one. He supposed Jaskier must be useful to Geralt since he cared enough to reshape his sword. He also supposed that the conception of Jaskier simply following Geralt around aimlessly must be a little misconstrued. The way Jaskier talked about Geralt and his accomplishments was more than just endearing it was passionate. It was almost kind of cute to watch the bard try and use a forge. An instrument that could not be further from some parchment and a lute. Both a lute and a forge served their own purposes and were majestic in their own way. Jaskier would spend a few hours each day working on the sword with Eskel, which to both of them was a greatly appreciated reprieve from the day to day monotony. 

"So, Eskel, what do you do when you're not holed up here?" Jaskier asked between hammer strikes. 

Eskel paused hammering for a minute. 

"I usually travel the lands, good coin to be made from hunts and contracts." 

Eskel began hammering again. 

"Yeah, I suppose that's what Geralt and I do too. But what do you do for fun?" 

"Fun?" Eskel side-eyed Jaskier. 

"Yeah, that thing that makes you feel warm inside and joyful." 

"That sounds like a heavy ale to me" Eskel responded. 

Jaskier shook his head. 

"Oh, come on Eskel, do you bed fine maidens? Do you brawl at taverns? Oh, what about a horse ride to scenic outlooks?" 

Eskel hit the silver sword hard. 

"I like to do things with my hands." He responded. 

"Oh, I bet you'd be good at painting! Or perhaps some competitive archery! Haha, imagine shooting an apple off someone’s head!" 

Eskel flipped the sword over and began hammering the other side. 

"I usually have a penchant for killing things." 

Eskel turned to face Jaskier still hammering away. 

"I suppose I wouldn’t mind being used to scare bad children into listening to their mothers. I could see that as fun, I’ve the face for it." 

"Eskel that's terrible" Jaskier laughed back 

Jaskier wasn’t sure if the witcher was kidding or serious. 

Eskel shoved the sword back into the hot coals to heat it up again. He walked over to a rock next to Jaskier and sat down. 

"You know how I got this?" Eskel motioned to the scar on his face. 

"Monster?" Jaskier answered back. 

Eskel shook his head. 

"I once had a surprise child, as Geralt does now. I thought her to grow up into a kind and wonderful woman. She didn’t. She turned violent and highly unpredictable. Her blade did this. I've nearly been killed on monster hunts before, but this? This is from the worst monster of all. Humanity." Eskel sounded pained as he told his shortened story to Jaskier. 

"Eskel, I'm sorry. I had no idea you had ever invoked the law of uprise." Jaskier put a hand on Eskel's shoulder. 

"What's worse is that she hurt you. Not the scar. She took all the time and care you put into her and just threw it away. Why would she do such a thing." 

Eskel kind of just shrugged and looked away. 

"Well, none the less I'm sorry. I believe you would be a great caretaker. You know, you and Geralt being so alike and all." 

Eskel grunted and walked over to the sword in the coals 

"Sorry, too forward?" Jaskier asked sheepishly. 

Eskel didn’t respond. 

*********************** 

A fair distance from the Keep Lambert and Geralt were trudging through the trees that grew near Kaer Morhen. Geralt and Lambert hadn’t spoken much during this walk. Geralt assumes there was something to kill, otherwise what was the point of being out here. 

“It’s a Forktail and it’s been causing issues for the wildlife here.” 

“More specifically the wildlife we eat.” 

Lambert has begun to explain what the pair were doing this far out from Kaer Morhen. 

“That’s why you had me grab my sword?” Geralt spoke up. 

“Yeah, I’d have given you a spare silver one, but I’m sure you can do some damage with just your steel one.” 

Geralt groaned. Where had he put his silver one anyhow? He knew a few weeks ago he had tossed it onto the desk in his room. Had he moved it since then? He would have to find out when they returned. Geralt really couldn’t complain about the walk he and Lambert had so far. The weather was good and there was nobody to distract them from the task at hand. Especially nobody wearing anything outlandish that would attract the monster before they were ready. 

Walking through a clearing Lambert stopped in his tracks and drew his sword. He looked around quietly surveying the area. To Geralt, nothing seemed out of place. He couldn’t hear anything either. He figured Lambert was being over cautious. This was until from the air a Forktail swooped down and landed hard in front of them. It shrieked at them and began to charge. Lamber leaped out of the way before Geralt did. Lambert landed gracefully to the side while Geralt was head-butted in the chest by the beast. All of Geralt’s breath was knocked out of his chest. Geralt clung onto the beast by its horn. Lambert took this time to run up behind the monster and begin slashing at its wings. The Forktail screamed as Lambert made contact with the webbing of its wing. Blood trickled out of the wing of the monster. It turned around with Geralt still on the front of it and charged at Lambert. Of course, because this just wasn’t Geralt day, Lambert dodged again and sent the beast ramming into a tree. The tree exploded off of its base and splintered to the ground. The beast had battering rammed through the tree with Geralt on the front. Geralt was getting tired of riding the world's worst horse, and shoved off of the beast as it came barreling to a stop. He grabbed his steel sword and swung at the beast. His sword slashed through the creature's wing. Thankfully it separated from the body and flopped to the ground. The Forktail was not happy about this. As it screamed in pain, it whipped around its tail and swung it at Geralt. Lambert somersaulted through the air and landed in front of Geralt. He signed Igni and a wall of fire sprang forth. The beast didn’t stop. The tail flew through the fire and straight at Lambert. Being swift, Lambert drew up his silver sword and parried the attack. Geralt saw an opening and swung. The tail of the creature fell off with a spray of blood, straight into the fire. The smell it made was sickening and the sizzling was even worse. The Forktail looked like it was not about to give up. Death or not. For its last attack, the creature backed up and ran at the two Witchers. It opened its mouth to bite and kill one of the men. 

*squelch* 

Geralt had stuck his steel sword down the beast's throat stopping it mid-run. The beast collapsed on the ground. Black blood leaking from every nick, scratch, and separated body part. Lambert sighed and looked over at Geralt. 

“Well, it's dead now. It should give us greater pickings of wildlife. Unless there's something else out there eating everything.” Lambert pulled Geralt’s sword from inside the throat of the monster and handed it back to him. Geralt just stared at Lambert. 

“What's wrong? Wolf got your tongue?” Lambert was poking fun at him. 

“You know that was only a baby right.?” Geralt retorted. 

“Huh...” Lambert trailed off. 

“That was a baby Forktail. There's bound to be more.” Geralt wiped the blood off his sword. 

“You’ve got to be fucking ki-” 

The sound of ear-piercing shrieks came from the heavens as three more Forktails divebombed for Geralt and Lambert. 

*********************** 

Back at the forge, Jaskier was humming a song as Eskel hammered. 

“What do you think of my playing?” Jaskier looked over at Eskel. 

Eskel? was drowning the sword in a bucket of water. 

“What?” 

“My music... you know when I strum my lute and sing,” Jaskier said to Eskel. 

“I don’t know, it just sounds like sound to me. Geralt seems to like it. Well, at least when you sing with just your voice.” 

“Jaskier smiled. Do you think he actually enjoys it? Once he called my singing a pie with no filling.” 

Eskel pulled the sword out of the water. 

“Trust me, I've seen Geralt hate something, and it usually ends with broken bones and blood everywhere.” 

Eskel walked over to the grindstone with the sword and motioned for Jaskier to come over. 

Jaskier walked over and was pushed into the seat by Eskel. 

“You know how to sharpen this blade?” 

Jaskier shook his head no. 

Eskel proceeded to explain the nuances of angling the sword so as to sharpen the blade but not grind the edge dull. Jaskier tried to angle the sword and push against the grindstone but kept scraping edge the blade against the stone. Eskel groaned every time the edge made contact with it. 

“Would you stop it?” Jaskier asked Eskel. 

“You're just not doing it right.” 

“You want to show me how it's done?” Jaskier replied. 

Eskel sat down behind Jaskier straddling him and placed his hands over Jaskier. He proceeded to work the sword over the stone gently cutting at the edge but not dulling the sword. He would occasionally flip the sword over to shave down the other side. Eskels' focus was over Jaskiers shoulder on the blade but Jaskier couldn’t help but blush at the fact another Witcher was straddling him. Eskel after a while of grinding rested his chin on Jaskiers shoulder. Jaskier just blinked rapidly. What was going on here? Eskel didn’t seem to have any untoward intentions but it was still awkward. 

“Uh, Eskel?” 

Eskel grunted. 

How much longer is this going to be going on? 

Eskel huffed into Jaskiers' ear. 

“Something wrong?” 

“no...n...no” Jaskier squeaked out. 

“Then focus on the sword and what I'm doing.” 

The pair sat there sharpening the sword for a short while until Eskel stopped sharpening and got up from behind Jaskier. He took the sword over to the hot coals and ran it through them until the sword was hot to the touch. He then went over to a table next to the grindstone and picked up a jug of a dark looking substance. He proceeded to pour it onto the sword and work over it with a cloth. The silver sword started to develop a dark silver sheen, reflecting more light with each pass of the cloth and substance. Jaskier got up from his seat at the grindstone and walked over to Eskel. 

“Wow, that looks fantastic!” Jaskier beamed at Eskel. 

“You look -” Eskel replied still polishing the sword. 

“What?” Jaskier whispered. 

“Nothing.” Eskel murmured. 

Eskel kept working on the sword until at last, he handed the polished and freshly sharpened sword to Jaskier. The sword looked like it had just been forged, never used in battle. Practically mirror finished. Jaskier was ecstatic, he hugged Eskel deeply. Eskel held his arms at his side for a while before hugging Jaskier back. After a while, Jaskier let go of Eskel but Eskel didn’t. 

“Eskel you ok?” 

No response. 

“Uh, Eskel?” 

Jaskier tried to break out of Eskel’s embrace. He couldn’t. 

“Eskel seriously let go.” 

“No.” He responded. 

“What? Why?” 

“You’re warm.” Eskel hugged Jaskier a bit tighter. 

“Ok, so are most things that are alive.” Jaskier struggled again. 

“You don’t fear Witchers. You're kind. You care” 

Jaskier stopped wriggling and looked up at Eskel. 

“Well yeah, you guys are people too. And I've lived a life without Witchers, so I think it's safe to say its better with you guys in it.” Jaskier spoke confidently. 

Eskel let go of Jaskier. 

“Sorry.” Eskel made to shuffle away but Jaskier stopped him. 

“Eskel it’s ok to need physical interaction...” Jaskier smiled. 

Eskel looked uncomfortable. He grabbed what tools he had used with Jaskier to sort out Geralt’s sword and nodded at Jaskier before leaving. Jaskier laughed to himself. Witchers were funny beings, they must have been raised by someone with the personality of a brick. And now that Jaskier thought about it he could see how Vesemir’s personality might resemble a brick. 

*********************** 

Lambert and Geralt were finally making their way back towards the keep. The pair had slaughtered all three Forktails suffering only a few non-important injuries. The trip through the forest was mostly quiet with the only audible sounds being their footsteps and the sounds of nature. Lambert and Geralt weren't much for talking, probably die to Lambert’s abrasive personality. 

“So, what do you see in the bard? What’s he good for.” 

Geralt grunted 

“Geralt you do that far too often, do you ever give real answers?” 

“He’s attentive.” Geralt finally spoke. 

“That all?” Lambert asked smugly. 

“He doesn't fear us.” Geralt spoke again. 

“Yeah, you think” Lambert looked annoyed. 

Geralt shrugged. 

“I like him. Maybe not all the time. But he's mine, and that’s all that matters.” 

“Yeah well I like to bed maidens but that doesn't have me bringing them home.” Lambert joked. 

Geralt stopped and turned around and growled at Lambert, his eyes glowing as he glared. 

“Touchy about this aren't we?” Lambert laughed. 

“Only because you're going to try and ruin it, Lambert.” 

Lambert rolled his eyes. 

“Yes Geralt, because I would love to waste my time on that soft bard. You should really be looking out for Eskel. They’ve been spending a lot of time together.” 

Geralt frowned at the accusation. 

“I know Eskel, he wouldn’t dare try anything.” 

Lambert shrugged and walked by Geralt bumping his shoulder. 

The two made their way towards Kaer Morhen in silence for the rest of the trek. 

*********************** 

Jaskier was sat in the main hall. He was at the table cutting up some dark fabrics and wrapping them around the sword. He figured that Geralt would have to work a little to get at the gift inside, after all, nothing in life is free. As he was trying to decide what lace to tie the whole thing up with, Vesemir came down with Ciri, lecturing her about something. Ciri sat down at the table with a few books, some herbs, and Vesemir. Ciri seemed interested in what Jaskier was doing but Vesemir kept pulling her attention back to him. 

“Ciri, if you don’t know what these herbs do, one day you might find yourself on the wrong side of an elixir.” 

Ciri seemed bored with Vesemir, likely because they spent way too much time covering things that weren't combat-related. 

“When am I ever going to need to use any of this? And besides, I'd be more worried to be on the wrong side of that!” Ciri pointed at the Silversword Jaskier was making a gift pouch for. 

“Ciri, you will get something like that when you have finished your training and mastered whatever Yennefer is teaching you. Besides you wouldn’t be on the wrong side of one of those, anything beastly would. 

“Plus, you're not a beast Ciri. None of you all are.” Jaskier absentmindedly. 

Vesemir sighed and turned to face Jaskier. 

“Bard what are you doing with that silver sword anyhow. It doesn't need a dress for a Gala.” 

Jaskier looked up at Vesemir. 

“Uh, it's not a dress...I'm gift wrapping this for Geralt. It’s his silver sword that was ruined a while back. I had Eskel show me how to fix it. We’ve been working on it for weeks. I’ve learned a lot about how things like these are made.” 

Ciri piped up. “Oh, so he gets to forge weapons and learn specialty arts but I don’t?” 

Vesemir put his hand over his face. 

“Ciri you have much to learn before you hone your first blade.” 

Ciri frowned. She had felt as if all the time she had spent with the Witchers was not preparing her adequately. She wanted to hunt things, she wanted to learn how to kill the beasts that plagued the world. She wanted to be like Geralt, Eskel, and Lambert. 

“Jaskier, did you actually help with the blade,” Vesemir asked distrusting. 

“Yes, Vesemir I did! You can Ask Eskel, he sat right behind me and helped hold my hands so as to show me how to sharpen the blade!” 

A choking sound could be heard from across the room. Eskel had been walking quietly toward the stairs to his room eating something and holding a goblet of drink. It was apparent he had been mid swallow as Jaskier had spouted off to Vesemir. Eskel in a panic had choked. 

-Cough- 

-Cough- 

“Eskel are you ok?” Vesemir hollered. 

-Cough- 

-Cough- 

Eskel waved them off. He seemed fine. 

Jaskier was blushing. He hadn’t meant for his brag to come off like that. 

Ciri looked over at Jaskier and giggled. Jaskier quickly wrapped up Geralt's silver sword and bolted from the room. 

Eskel looked back at Vesemir and Ciri and quickly walked out the closest door. 

Ciri giggled again and Vesemir rolled his eyes. 

*********************** 

It would be late into the evening when Geralt and Lambert would make it back to the keep. They were tired, cut up and bruised. They honestly looked worse than they actually were. Although the most damage that had been done the whole trip was in Geralt's mind. He wondered what Jaskier and Eskel were spending so much time together for. Why had Jaskier been so dull towards Geralt recently? Was Yennefer, right? Had Jaskier lost interest? Hmm. 

Geralt and Lambert pushed open the doors of the keep and made their way into the main hall. Geralt walked over to the table and slumped into a chair. Lambert made a comment about how he was going to grab some ale from the kitchens. Geralt wondered why there had been so many Forktails up here. They weren't usually known for stomping around such altitudes, but he supposed anything was possible. Just these forktails had been too close for comfort. Lambert had finally come back, carrying two mugs of ale. He set them down between him and Geralt. They drank in silence for a while. There was nothing new to talk about. More so Geralt didn’t want to be berated with Lambert's rude comments. The candles in the main hall flickered dimly and the loudest sound that could be heard was the wind blowing all around Kaer Morhen. It was quiet and peaceful and Geralt was slowly lulling into a daze. Of course, like most things in his life it was short-lived. The sound of footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs, along with a distinct humming. Jaskier appeared at the bottom of the stairs with a long fabric object. Jaskier smiled before frowning and hurrying over to him. Geralt was soaked in blood and gore. Obviously, the black blood and gore weren't his. However, the dark red blood was most definitely his. Jaskier began to pour over Geralt concerned. He prodded at Geralt's every cut and bruise, trying to ascertain if Geralt would be ok. Geralt grunted at every ask if he was ok. Jaskier started prodding Geralt’s face and neck. Geralt grabbed Jaskier's hand and set down his ale. 

“Jaskier I'm fine.” Geralt finally responded. 

Jaskier sat down in a chair next to Geralt. 

“Are you sure?” Jaskier ran a hand down Geralt's arm. 

“Ah, the two lasses need some alone time then hmm?” Lamber jested as he got up and began to walk away. 

“Jaskier what do you want?” Geralt asked. 

Jaskier’s face turned from worried to happy in an instant. 

“I have something for you. I know it's nothing crazy like that Peral you gave me, but I thought you might like it.” 

Jaskier handed Geralt the long cloth wrapped object. It was a dark brown, held together with silver lace. There was something inside it that weighed a considerable amount. Geralt looked over the package and judged its presentation. In doing so Geralt leaned over to Jaskier and Scented him. He smelled like Eskel. 

“You smell of Eskel more than you should. “ Geralt softly growled at Jaskier. 

“Oh Hush Geralt, he gave me long a hug. He just needed some physical interaction its nothing.” Jaskier tried to deflect. 

“He...WHAT...” Geralt squinted at Jaskier, eyes glowing. 

Jaskier softly punched Geralt in the arm. 

“Shut up, and open my gift.” 

Geralt stared at Jaskier for a minute and then began to untie the lace that held the fabric together. As he began to remove the layers of cloth. As he did so he was presented with something he thought lost or destroyed. He was presented with a freshly sharpened and shined silver sword. It looked like Geralt had never touched it. The whole sward was un-bent, un-twisted, blade sharpened, the silver re-dyed and polished, the dirt blood and gore cleaned out of the wolves on the base, the whole thing looked like the day he had received it. Geralt was dumbfounded. He had no words to express the gratitude of having his sword repaired. No wonder Jaskier and Eskel had been spending so much time together. As Geralt Fidgeted with the sword Jaskier eyed him nervously. Had his restoration not been enough. Had he done something wrong? Did Geralt not want his sword back. Perhaps he wanted to get a new one. 

“Geralt do you like it?” Jaskier asked. 

“My favorite sword, repaired by my favorite person.” Geralt mumbled. 

Jaskier beamed back at the Witcher and hugged him tightly. Geralt hugged back tentatively. Geralt was never one to show what he was feeling but sometimes when it called for it, he could be persuaded. Jaskier let go of Geralt and tugged on his arm. 

“Would you come look at the stars with me?” Jaskier asked looking into Geralt's eyes. 

Geralt grunted. Jaskier lead Geralt to the top of Kaer Morhen. When Jaskier opened the door onto the rooftop, Geralt could see a few things. There was a blanket, some wine, and food. Jaskier lead Geralt over to the blanket and sat down. 

“I thought you might enjoy some quiet time alone with me since we don’t have much together time. 

Jaskier picked up the wine and filled the two goblets sitting next to the plate of food. He handed a goblet to Geralt and laid back on the blanket. 

“Have you ever noticed how hard it is to drink something laying down?” Jaskier was trying to pour wine into his mouth unsuccessfully, dripping It on his garments and onto the blanket below him. Geralt was watching the bard with a blank expression. Of course, Geralt found it funny but was too tired to laugh. Over the next, while Geralt and Jaskier lay just looking up at the stars, Jaskier would occasionally sit up and grab for some food and wine, but for the most part, he lay curled up to Geralt with his head on his chest. The pair lay there for quite some time until Geralt noticed the bard had fallen asleep. Wine always knocked Jaskier out fast. Geralt thought about waking the bard when Eskel walked up quietly and stood beside the pair on the blanket. He looked down at Geralt and then looked up at the night sky. 

“You know this won't last forever.” Eskel frowned and perused the night sky. 

“It might if you don’t try anything,” Geralt said quietly yet threateningly. 

“He’s too good for you, any of us. Why would he stay.” 

“You’re just angsty because of your surprise child gone wrong.” Geralt sneered softly. 

Eskel crossed his arms and gritted his teeth growling. 

Geralt was a hair's width away from belting Eskel in the face and throwing him off of Kaer Morhen. 

“Wake the bard and I'll skin you alive.” 

Eskel took a step toward Geralt. 

“Perhaps I'm cynical. But even I know that you will outlive him. What's the point?” 

“Eskel I've known you for years. Why are you being like this?” 

Eskel stopped moving and let his growl fade. His eyes were full of sadness. He looked tired, not just physically but emotionally. Jaskier had said something about Eskel needing physical interaction. Perhaps the bard was not being soft. 

“Eskel is something wrong.” Geralt's menacing demeanor turned into one of understanding and ease. 

Eskel sat down next to Geralt and looked down on him and Jaskier. 

“He was kind to me. He listened to me. I understand why you keep him around.” Eskel looked off into the distance. 

Geralt smirked, “He won't leave me alone is a more reasonable explanation.” 

Eskel sighed. “How do I find what you’ve found.” 

Geralt, looking up at the stars, snaked his hand over to Eskel's arm. 

“It's not easy, we will outlive most anyone we meet. If anyone we meet decides us worth it.” 

Eskel sighed and put his hand over Geralt's. 

“We’ve lived so long, I'm not sure I have the ability to even attempt this. Where would I even start.” 

Geralt took his hand off of Eskel and pulled Jaskier closer. 

“It’s something that just happens apparently.” Geralt said unconvincingly. 

Eskel nodded and grabbed the wine, taking a long drink. 

“Any chance I could have the bard when you eventually break his heart.” Eskel joked. 

Geralt weaseled himself from under Jaskier and stood up, he picked the sleeping Jaskier up in his arms. He looked at Eskel. 

“Not a chance. I'll never let him go, he's mine.” 

Geralt winked at Eskel and walked back inside. He carried Jaskier down, through the main hall and up into their room. He laid the bard on the bed and pulled off his boots. He pulled off the bard's upper garments as well as his own. Geralt proceeded to slide Jaskier under the fur blanket. Geralt walked around the bed and slipped off his own boots before getting in bed as well. He pulled the bard close and kissed the bard on the top of his head. Skin to skin what a wonderful sin. Jaskier was a treasure that must be protected at all costs. Whether it be from the dangers of humanity, the beasts that sought to eat him, or Eskel.


End file.
